Untiltled
by Angeldance
Summary: AU, Serena has been missing for 5 years, she is found with Darien's girlfriend, Raye's sister Chloe. Chloe is dead upon the arrival of the police, and Serena is taking in for questioning, from there she is reunited with her family and her captor.


A/N Hi! This is a story about magic, no Sailor Scouts, just magical people.

Standard disclaimer applies

"Darien!" Called a raven haired woman witrh violet eyes to a black haired man with dark ocean blue eyes.

"Raye." Darien acknowledged her emotionlessly.

"They found Chloe." She said avoiding his eyes.

"Is she O.K.? Can I see her?" Darien said, relief evident in his voice.

"N-no. Shes-um-shes dead." Raye stuttered, finally looking into his eyes.

"What?" He asked breathlessly.

"The police aren't sure what happened yet. But they found another missing girl with her.The other girl had been missing for awhile." She said hurridly, while leading Darien to the police station.

When they arrived the station was bustling with activity. They headed towards the chief of police's office. When they reached the office, they found not only the chief, but another officer. The other officer happened to be Rayes boyfriend, Jason. Raye and Darien stood by the door waiting to be noticed.

"Raye, Darien, please come in and have a seat." The chief said after a moment.

"What do you know?" Darien asked as he sat.

Jason hesitated, casting a look at the chief. The chief nodded, letting him know it was O.K. "Well, Chloe was shot about an hour before we arrived. The medical examiner is still trying to figure out how she managed to stay alive so long. When we arrived we found another girl applying pressure to Chloe's wound, and crying. Both girls were injured, and the paramedics headed to Chloe first, about 5 minutes later they pronounced Chloe dead. We brought the other girl here for questioning. From her finger prints we identified her as Serena Johnson. Miss Johnson has been missing for around 5 years. She went missing when her house was broken into and her parents murdered. She hasn't spoken at all since Chloe died." Jason informed them.

"What did she say before Chloe died?" Raye asked.

"She yelled at the paramedics, something about 'him' and 'that they were all gonna die.'" Jason said, confusion evident on his face.

"Can we speak to her?" Darien asked the chief.

The chief sighed. "I really shouldn't let you. But since Raye is our best interrogator you may."

Jason led Darien and Raye to the interrogation room. They stopped at the one way mirror and saw Serena staring at another mirror, her back to them. Darien opened the door and walked in, Raye right behind him. Both sat down across from Serena.

Raye took in Serena's apearance. Serena wore her silvery-blonde hair in an unusual style, two buns on top her head with the remainder of her hair streaming from the buns. She had blue eyes with silver flecks in them. She wore baggy clothes with dried blood on them. Not once did she look away from the wall.

"I'm Raye. I was wondering if we could talk?" Raye said being uncharacteristcly kind.

Serena briefly glanced at Raye, then at Darien, before returning her gaze to the wall. Raye sighed, looking over to Darien. Darien was staring emotionlessly at Serena.

"Chloe's sister." Serena said startling Raye.

"Y-yes, how did you know?" Raye asked, knowing her and Chloe looked nothing alike.

"That means, your Darien. She spoke of you both quite often." Serena said turning to look at them.

Darien remained emotionless and silent. Raye however had to wipe tears from her eyes. She then looked at Serena and asked the question on both her's and Darien's mind.

"Who killed her?" Raye asked after composing herself.

Serena let out a small sob."It's all my fault, She-she could of escaped, but wanted me to come with her. I told her to go, that he would be there soon, that she had people to go home to, and that we'd be easier to track if I went with her. Then he walked in and saw she wasn't chained, he shot her, no regrets." She said, silent tears running down her face.

"He? He who?" Raye asked,

Before she could answer the door flew open, and a blur of blonde tackled Serena out of her chair and to the floor. The blonde blur, now identified as a young woman, hugged Serena tightly, as a man walked in. The young blonde, was visibly sobbing, while clinging to Serena. Both Raye and Darien had stood when the door swung open.

"Mi-Mina?" Serena asked slightly pushing the girl back to see her face.

"Oh Serena, we thought you were dead." Mina cried out as she hugged Serena tighter, she had blonde hair to around her but, and sky blue eyes.

"We?" Serrena asked confused.

"Hey Rena." The man at the door said, he was tall, around 6 foot with dirty blonde hair and blue-green eyes.

"Sammy!" Serena yelled, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I thought you guys were dead. Where are Mom and Dad?" She asked hopefully.

By this time Mina was sitting next to Serena on the floor.Both Sammy and Mina looked down at their hands. Not sure as what to say, they didn't say anything.

"No. . ." Serena said quietly.

"We were hiding behind the couch when they attacked. We heard you scream, and knew that they had done something to Mom and Dad." Sammy said after finding his voice.

Serena stayed quiet for a few moments. "You didn't see what happened did you?" Serena asked them fearfully.

"No. You did though, didn't you?" Mina asked Serena.

Serena looked back at the wall, not saying anything. Raye took this opportunity to clear her throat, getting their attention.

"May I ask who you are? Raye asked politely.

"I'm Mina Johnson, Serena's twin, and that's Sammy, our older brother." Sammy nodded his head as his name was said. "Who are you?"

"Raye, Chloe's sister. And Chole's boyfriend Darien." Serena said not looking away from the wall.

Raye looked confused when Mina nodded her head as if she knew who Chloe was. "You know who my sister was?" Raye asked Mina.

"Her dissapearance was all over the news." Sammy answered as he walked over to his sisters and helped them up.

Once both girls were off the floor Sammy hugged Serena. Serena noticed that she barely came up to her brother's chin. She hugged him, afraid she would wake up from this dream.

"I'm sorry to interupt but we have some question for Serena." Raye said as Serena and Sammy parted.

"Sorry, go ahead." Mina said as she took a seat next to Serena.

"I think it best if you leave." Raye said, quickly losing her patience with this hyper girl.

"It's O.K. you guys. You can watch us on the otherside of that mirror." Serena said pointing to one of the mirror covered walls.

"You'll be O.K.?" Mina asked.

"I'll be fine." Serena answered as her brother and sister left.

"Now, who is 'he'?" Raye asked.

Serena sighed. "'He' is. . ." Serena started.

Raye suddenly felt something or someone coming. She looked to Serena and found her deathly pale. Serena's eyes had taken on a silver gleam. Suddenly Serena dove over the table nocking both Darien and Raye to the floor. As soon as all three were on the floor, the door burst open, shattering all the mirrors. Serena looked up at the 1 way mirror, relieved to see Mina had put a shield around Sammy and herself. Raye looked over at the door, sensing a strong evil as a man with white hair and red eyes walked in.

Serena followed Raye's gaze, after she was sure her sister and brother were O.K. She tore her eyes away from the evil man and started to rise. As she stood the evil man threw a ball of energy at her, nocking her clear across the room. She landed in a pile of glass shards. Raye then stood, as did Darien. Darien stood in front of Serena and Raye stood in front of Mina and Sammy blocking all three from further harm.

"Who are you?" Raye asked the evil man.

"I am Diamond." He stated simply glaring at Serena who now stood next to Darien, bloody. "Serena, dear, come with me and I wont harm these. . . pathetic people." Diamond said icily.

Serena glanced at her brother and sister and saw that Mina's shield was rapidly losing power. Mina was losing energy from keeping up the shield for so long. Sammy was giving her all the energy he could, but he too was rapidly losing strength. She then saw Raye with her hands holding a fire ball, and felt Darien power up as well.

"Give me your word, that never, and I mean never, will you harm, torture, or even **think** of them, and I will go." Serena said to Diamond.

"Serena. . .no." Mina said before her shield fell and both her and Sammy passed out.

"You have my word." Diamond said grudgingly.

"You'll take his word? Hes pure evil, and you'll take his word?" Raye said, mouth clenched shut.

"I must, if my family is to be safe." Serena said as she started walking towards Diamond.


End file.
